1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for loading or unloading a magnetic disc pack, and particularly to a device for loading or unloading a magnetic disc pack used in a magnetic recorder and/or reproducer for an electronic camera and the like and incorporating therein a magnetic disc capable of magnetically recording still image information and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been developed an electronic still camera system wherein an image pickup device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or an image pickup tube is combined with a recording device using a magnetic disc as an inexpensive recording medium having a comparatively high memory capacity. A subject is still-photographed electronically and recorded into a rotating magnetic disc, and the reproduction of an image is carried out by a television receiver, a printer or the like, which are separately provided.
The magnetic disc utilized in the above-described system is generally in the form of a magnetic disc pack. The magnetic disc pack has rotatably mounted therein a magnetic disc capable of magnetically recording therein still image information and the like, and of being installed on a magnetic recorder assembled into an electronic camera, or on a reproducer integral with the magnetic recorder or separate therefrom.
Installing the magnetic disc pack in the magnetic recorder and/or reproducer in the electronic camera, is troublesome and inconvenient when directly coupling a center hole formed in a center core located at the central portion of the magnetic disc in the magnetic disc pack onto a rotary drive shaft of the magnetic recorder and/or reproducer, and there is a possibility that the magnetic disc pack cannot be accurately installed onto the magnetic recorder and/or reproducer.
In order to eliminate the above-described trouble there has been proposed, that such a device for loading or unloading a magnetic disc pack be constituted by a holder openly supported on a main body of the magnetic recorder and/or reproducer and a magnetic disc pack inserted into the holder, and thereafter, the holder is closed, whereby a magnetic disc of the magnetic disc pack in the holder is mounted on a rotary drive shaft of the main body of the device. A center core is provided in the central portion of the magnetic disc and the rotary drive shaft is coupled into a center hole of this center core, to thereby rotate the magnetic disc in the magnetic disc pack.
Since the above-described magnetic disc used in the electronic camera and the like is different from an ordinary floppy disc in that the magnetic disc is recorded in high density and rotated at high speed, the head touch thereof is different from the ordinary floppy disc, which is pressed against a magnetic head by a pad. More specifically in the case of the electronic camera and the like, a regulating plate having a recess is disposed at a position opposed to the magnetic head, interposing the magnetic disc therebetween, the regulating plate is positioned at a predetermined position relative to the magnetic head, whereby the magnetic disc is disposed along the magnetic head. Due to the effect of this regulating plate, the turning torque is decreased as compared with the ordinary floppy disc pressed by the pad.
Now, with the above-described rotary magnetic disc device, there is a possibility that when one magnetic disc pack has been inserted, another magnetic disc pack is erroneously doubly inserted. The double insertion of the magnetic disc packs as described above may damage the magnetic discs, magnetic head and the like.